


“My mother broke every dish in the house that day.”

by Madnessneko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mads creative writing class prompts, Mentions of Dysfunctional Family, idk why i wrote this, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessneko/pseuds/Madnessneko
Summary: Idk this is from my creative writing class where we're given prompts and go off on our own. I don't remember writing this that much but I decided to put it here because why not.





	“My mother broke every dish in the house that day.”

My mother broke every dish in the house that day. The day that would change both our lives for the worst. It started as a regular sunny day, with white puffy clouds dotting the sky. I was in school when the principal called me to her office. I had been coloring a picture of a rainy day, since that’s what my teacher told us to draw as an exercise for that day. Another teacher held my hand as she led me to the office. The principal’s office was shaped like a rectangle; with a rectangle desk and square cushioned chairs. She calmly explained to me that she had gotten a call from my mother earlier. 

That’s weird, I had piped. Mama doesn’t have a phone, and our house phone is emergencies only. One time I used the phone to call Marty, but Mama took it away and put me in time-out for an hour. She knew, then, that I did not have an inkling to what was really going on with my mother. She first explained to me how parents sometimes don’t love each other, and how sometimes they fight. I already knew that, since Mama explained that to me awhile ago, when papa was late home again. The principal then said that my mother had gotten hurt and needed to go to the hospital so she could get better. When I asked how, she didn’t talk for a minute before saying that my mother was very angry and had a ‘hissy fit’, but didn’t pay attention to where she was and fell over. When I asked who I was going to stay with, the principal said that my friend Marty’s mom offered to let me stay. I like Marty, he’s good at coloring and makes good jokes, and his mom smells like chocolate cookies. The principal asked me if my Mama had hissy fits often, and I had said

“Only when Papa’s gone for too long. Papa always comes home in a different car, but we don’t own any so I take the big kids bus and walk across the field to school. Sometimes Papa comes home and I can see him hugging a lady.”

The principal then let me go, and I went back to class to go color with Marty. After school, Marty’s mom picked us up and we went to my house. There were police cars everywhere, it seemed like I was a celebrity. Marty’s mom talked to some policemen while holding my hand and I held Marty’s.  
I went inside with one of the policemen to grab my things. I didn’t know why they looked so scared when I showed them my room, I liked my room the way it was. And I always had a pet spider in the corner I could give the centipedes in my bed to. I packed my things into my backpack and went back to Marty to compare our drawings from school, his had more colors, but mine was neater and had bigger clouds.

After that day I never saw Mama or Papa again until I was older, and knew what had really happened that day.

The day my mother broke every dish in the house.


End file.
